


Скольжение

by FoggyFeline71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood As Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyFeline71/pseuds/FoggyFeline71
Summary: Кастиэль слышит, как дыхание Дина прерывается. — Я был так чертовски напуган… Думал, что ты умираешь… а ты хочешь…





	Скольжение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slip and Slide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/651239) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Кастиэль приходит в себя от ужасной сотрясающей боли и треска разрываемого тонкого хлопка, когда Дин лихорадочно рвет пуговицы на его рубашке и маленькие кнопки стучат о стены. 

— Дин, — стонет он, или думает, что стонет. Открыв глаза, Кастиэль видит испуганный взгляд Дина с расширенными зрачками, чувствует сильное нажатие пальцев, скользящих по обнаженному животу и груди, когда тот нащупывает еще больше травм под разодранной рубашкой и слоем крови, покрывающим тело вниз от подбородка.

— Кас… столько крови… Боже… твой бок. — Дин едва касаясь проводит пальцами над раной.

— Это заживет, — скрежещет Кас сквозь стиснутые зубы и откидывает голову на подушку, когда тот находит особо болезненное место на боку у талии, уходящее под пояс брюк.

— Да? Это до или после того, как ты истечешь кровью? — бормочет Дин, расстегивая ремень а потом и брюки Кастиэля дрожащими, покрытыми красным пальцами, а потом поворачивает его на не раненный бок спиной к себе. 

Кастиэль жалуется на рукоприкладство, но Дин не обращает внимание и, ухватившись сразу за пояс брюк и трусов, стягивает изодранную одежду, стараясь не касаться ран, располосовавших тело Кастиэля от плеча и до колена. Мокрые брюки, тяжелые от крови, отброшены на пол к плащу и куртке. 

Кастиэль чувствует, как кровать прогибается под Дином, встающим за ним на колени, и ощущает, как дрожат руки, двигающиеся по спине вниз к бедру, обводящие контуры ран в поисках признаков исцеления.

Кастиэль буквально слышит чавканье крови между пальцев Дина, чувствует легкость, с которой руки скользят по ранам, тепло и тяжесть на его плоти. Медный металлический запах стимулирует его чувства; он первичен, это — основа, это — страх, и это его член набухает, зажатый в складке бедра.

Он льнет к Дину, вжимается окровавленной спиной в ткань джинсов на бедрах, пропитавшуюся кровью. Смотрит Дину в лицо, и в расширенных зрачках желание и похоть. Он улавливает момент, когда Дин это замечает. Взгляд ползет вниз, туда, где полутвердый член Кастиэля лежит в гнезде из мягких и темных лобковых волос, покрытых кровью.

— Кас… — Дин проводит красную дорожку по груди и животу Кастиэля и зарывается кончиками пальцев во влажных локонах. Он пристально наблюдает за быстро заживающими ранами на боку Кастиэля и кладет вторую руку, тоже всю в крови, на его подбородок и отползает назад, чтобы позволить ему лечь на спину. Кастиэль берет Дина за запястье и помещает его руку себе на грудь, кладя свою сверху, побуждая пальцы Дина скользить по его соску.

Кастиэль слышит, как дыхание Дина прерывается.

— Я был так чертовски напуган… Думал, что ты умираешь… а ты хочешь…

— Да, хочу. — Кастиэль приподнимает бедра, чтобы заставить Дина двигать рукой.

— Иисус, Кас, — наконец подчиняясь, выдыхает Дин, обхватывает уже полутвердый член Кастиэля и начинает дрочить, двигая рукой по всей длине. По крови тот так легко скользит в кулаке.

— Сними одежду, — Кастиэль пристально смотрит на Дина, в его голосе слышится командный тон и нетерпение. Дин встает с кровати и быстро раздевается. Ложась обратно, он поворачивает к себе голову Кастиэля и лижет губы, а тот обнимает Дина, близко прижимая к себе; и чувствуется, какой он гладкий от все еще не запекшейся крови.

Кастиэль гладит Дина везде, куда может достать, водит по телу, пока оба не становятся розовыми и скользкими. Он вращает бедрами и трется своим членом о член Дина, прежде чем перекатить его на спину. А после приседает на пятки между бедрами Дина и разводит его колени в стороны. Не отводя взгляд от лица Дина, он погружает палец в заживающую рану на боку и слегка шипит от жалящей боли. Вынув палец, покрытый свежей, влажной кровью, приставляет к тугой дырке и медленно проталкивает внутрь.

Дин хватает ртом воздух и стонет, глядя на Каса, и расслабляет мышцы, чтобы впустить его. Кастиэль вводит палец на всю длину, дразня и растягивая. Он вытаскивает палец и окунает в рану второй.

— Ты ж, блядь, остановил исцеление, — стонет Дин, наблюдая за струйкой крови, стекающей по телу Кастиэля, а тот в нетерпеливо вталкивает в Дина уже два окровавленных пальца.

— Замедлить исцеление, — отвечает Кастиэль, прерывисто дыша, — можно. — Он хватает пальцы Дина, комкающие простыню, поднимает и кладет на сочащуюся рану. Направляя руку, проводит ею по свежему следу крови, а затем наклоняется и поворачивает запястье. Он слизывает кровь с ладони Дина, ведет кончиком языка по указательному пальцу и погружает себе в рот, посасывая, пока он не становится чистым. А потом выпускает с влажным хлопком.

Дин стонет, высвобождает руку из хватки Кастиэля и обхватывает влажной от слюны ладонью свой член.

— Трахни меня, Кас. Сделай это, сейчас же!

Кастиэль вытаскивает пальцы из его задницы, обмазывает кровью третий и снова вталкивает в Дина. 

— Терпение.

— Кастиэль, Ангел гребаного господа, сейчас же засунь в меня свой член. Ты блядь, меня слышишь!

— Следи за языком, Дин, — насмешливо журит Кастиэль, но вытаскивает пальцы, поддразнивающе обведя одним вокруг дырки, и выпрямляется. Дин приподнимает бедра и еще больше разводит колени, словно непотребная девка. Кастиэль приставляет головку члена к заднице Дина и медленно наклоняется вперед, толкаясь внутрь и жестко целуя Дина в губы. Он углубляет свой поцелуй одновременно с продвижением члена; язык хозяйничает во рту Дина, зубы царапают по губам.

— Ради бога, Кас, двигайся, — стонет Дин ему в рот. Кастиэль кусает Дина за губу в наказание за богохульство и практически полностью вытаскивает свой член, прежде чем вонзиться вновь. Он устанавливает ритм, быстрый и резкий, намеренно избегая простаты Дина, пока Дин не начинает стонать и ругаться и угрожать закончить то, что начали демоны. Кастиэль кусает Дина за ухо, но сжаливается над ним. Он садится на пятки, подсовывает руки под задницу Дина и вскидывает его бедра вверх над кроватью. Потом он как-то по-особому качает ими, и Дин воет на высокой ноте протяжное «ох».

Дин снова обхватывает свой член ладонью и дрочит в такт толчкам Кастиэля. Кастиэль толкается бедрами и выгибает спину, его голова откидывается, глаза слепо смотрят в потолок. Он тихо стонет от удовольствия, от тугости и тепла тела Дина, так правильно сжимающего, когда тот напрягает и расслабляет мышцы вокруг его члена.

— Кас… Кас… блядь… — Дин тянется свободной рукой к Кастиэлю, хаотично царапает пальцами по животу, короткими ногтями выскребая дорожки по уже высохшей и шелушащейся крови, что все еще покрывает кожу Кастиэля. Кастиэль чувствует, как напрягается Дин, стискивая его ногами за секунду до того, как немного приподнимает свой член и кончает, выстреливая в воздух между ними. Кастиэль обхватывает рукой пальцы Дина и чувствует как тот выдаивает последние капли своего оргазма в плотный кокон кулака.

Кастиэль стонет и опускает голову, смотря на Дина и чувствуя, как жар разгорается у него в животе, яйца подтягиваются и он, толкнувшись еще раз, спускает в Дина, выстанывающего его имя.

Кастиэль выскальзывает из него и наблюдает за тем, как за членом тянется тоненькая ниточка спермы и стекает на кровать. А потом он ложится и вытягивается рядом.

— Мы должны это повторить, — тихо говорит он, все еще задыхаясь.

Дин скептически смотрит на Кастиэля, положив руку на его бок и поглаживая красную кожу уже затянувшейся раны.

— Мы блядь, не будем делать этого снова, Кас.


End file.
